


A Beautiful Trouble

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Body Worship, Curvy!reader, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Prompt: “Hi! First of all, I love your style and the way you portray everyone, I’m a huge fan. Also, I was wondering if you could make a story with Cesaro and a Non-wrestler gf whose super self-conscious about her beauty and thinks no one looks at her with the prompt “why are you so jealous?” After someone flirts with her but she doesn’t notice. Thank you so much for your time!”
Relationships: Antonio Cesaro/Reader
Kudos: 15





	A Beautiful Trouble

Waiting for Cesaro backstage was almost your favorite part of the week. It was a close second to the precious minutes you were able to spend with him. Backstage, you could sit and watch the show on the monitors. And, depending on your seat, sometimes there were several screens. You watched them with gleeful abandon. Your linguistics homework usually sat untouched in your lap. If you asked, Cesaro could get you a camera crew job so you could be part of the action. But you never did. This was all you wanted.

“How’s the view tonight, Y/N?” Baron Corbin- ‘Scuse you. King Corbin sat down next to you. His fur cloak spread across several chairs and he draped his arms over the back of them. Including yours. Well, he was the king. He had won that right.

You nodded. “Pretty good. I wish they would catch more of Cesaro. Though I might be a little biased.”

King Corbin nudged your shoulder. “They should bring a camera back here and show you off.”

“Why me?” you laughed. “I’m just an observer. A student. And I’m not even studying wrestling.” On the screen, Cesaro started to spin his opponent. You mentally counted the rotations.

“Because you are a pretty… beautiful woman. It would be a change for the better to show you instead of our matches all the time.” He flinched as a final European Uppercut finished the match. The unhappy opponent rushed to the ropes seconds after Cesaro’s exit.

With how fast your lover was backing up the ramp, he would be here in under a minute. You closed your book and felt your heart leap in your chest. This would never get old. But still, you hadn’t answered Corbin.

“I’ll accept pretty, but I think you’re calling me beautiful because Cesaro has said it. And I don’t agree that my face would be for the better. The people come to see athletes, not language nerds.”

“I dunno.” His hand gently landed on your thigh. By looking down at the confusing intrusion of space, you didn’t see Cesaro enter backstage. Nor did you see his victory smile instantly morph into a glare. Baron saw and sneered. He continued to talk to you but wasn’t looking at you. “Depending on the man, a girl who knows how to… study a subject can be quite the turn-on.”

By now you’d spotted Cesaro. You knocked baron’s hand off your thigh by standing. “Whatever you say, Corbin.” With a bounce in your step, you sidled up to your love and slid your hand in his. “Ready to go, Baby?”

He was still glaring at the King, who was still smugly postulating. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

The tug on your hand was rougher than usual, but you didn’t think anything of it. It had been a long morning before his call time. You assumed he was tired. Then again, it was getting harder to keep up with his pace. And that spot on the back of his head was red. The angry spot. Did you do something? Did you miss something happening in the ring?”

Cesaro was always a quick pack. And with a house show in the same town tomorrow, the drive to the hotel was short. Half an hour after his match and that red spot was still shining on the back of his head. You couldn’t hold back your questions any longer as he carried his and your bags down the empty hotel hallway.

“Baby? Is there something wrong?”

“No.” He fumbled with the bags, searching his pockets for the room key.

You calmly inserted yours into the slot, stepping in and holding open the door. “Are you sure? You seem a little… flustered.”

Dropping the bags against the wall, he spun to face you. “I’m mad that Baron-“ The wind left him, and his eyes softened. “I guess I’m just… jealous.”

“Jealous? Why are you jealous?” You began your nightly routine. “Nobody even looks my way like that. Even if they did-“

“Baron touched you. He was flirting. Wasn’t he?”

“Baron? Flirting?” You scrunched your nose in distaste and uncertainty. “We were just talking. And he didn’t-“ Yes, he did. He placed his hand on your thigh. Very unusual. You remembered that Baron was looking at Cesaro strangely when he did that, not at you. You shook it off. “I doubt it actually meant anything. You were coming out of your match. And he was only there for a second.” Tugging your shirt over your head, you hugged the warm fabric to your waist. “It was more to get into your head that anything. Nobody looks to me for that kind of stuff. That I ended up with you is a miracle.”

The shirt was removed from your hands and his hand caressed your cheek.

“The only miracle here is that I found you first.” A growl laced his voice. “I nearly have to beat off the entire roster with a stick when you travel with me.” He hugged you close, resting his chin on the top of your head.

A puff of escaped you. “Me? But- but I’m not a wrestling superstar. Or a model or anything like that. I’m just… me.”

Cesaro stepped back and tilted your chin up. “Y/N, mein Herz, you are right. You are you. Intelligent, gorgeous, unapologetically you. And you’re all mine.” He slowly swiped his thumb across your bottom lip. “If you’ll let me, I’d like to show you. All night long.”

“Yes, please.”

He eased you out of your clothes, letting each one drop on the way to the bed. His shirt joined the mess. There, he laid you on the soft covers and covered you with his body. A blush warmed your face as he looked you over. You stared to squirm. A hand flashed out to catch yours before it could cover up anything. You bit your lip.

“I don’t know why you’re taking your time,” you mumbled. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

With a chuckle, Cesaro kissed your forehead. “True. But you never fail to amaze me. A quick glance at you any time of the day, and I can’t help but smile. You light up the room just existing in it. But when I get to look at you… really look at you, I can see every detail that makes me love you.” He tickled that spot on your neck, making you squeal. “The way your eyes crinkle when you laugh.” Emphasising his words, he kissed each corner of your eye just above your cheeks.

“Cesaro-“ you giggled.

Another kiss, and then another, he mapped his way across your face. “That cute nose. Cheeks that fit perfectly in my hand.” He lingered over your lips, hushing his voice. “I love the curve of your lips. Those lips that speak as many languages as I do, and learning more. I love how they part just so when I-“ nosing your jaw to the side, he nipped at your neck’s sweet spot.

Gasping, you scrambled to pull him closer to you. You desperately pulled him down for a kiss. A real one on the lips that he skipped over. He was only under your control for a second.

The next path his lips traveled was down your body.

“I love this heart. How it beats faster when I kiss you like this-“ He pressed a kiss between your breasts. You arched into his touch. Then he continued to move across your collarbone. Over the tops of your breasts. “These… are particularly distracting. Remember that one time you sat ringside? We’d rushed a fancy dinner before a house show and you were still in that low-cut top.” He chuckled against your skin as you smiled with the memory. “I almost fell outta the ring catching sight of these.”

He continued down your stomach, lightly kissing and occasionally nipping at your skin in sensitive places. For each one he had a praise. A reason why he loved that part of you. How you distracted him, gave him trouble when others wanted you. A beautiful man is one thing. A beautiful man with a huge, throbbing, endowment of vocabulary to use against you? You were wrecked long before he stopped between your thighs.

A whimper escaped you before he even had a chance to taste you. But that first light kiss to your clit was world rattling. He’d worked you up so much it was going to take minimal effort to make you cum. And he knew it, dammit.

You nearly arched off the bed when he brazenly flattened his tongue against your heat. His forearm pinned you to the bed. Intense. You panted, begging between breaths. “Please, Baby. If you’re going to-“

“Nuh-uh. You’re going to admit something to me, and then I’ll fuck you.” He lapped at you again, softer this time in a tiny display of mercy.

“Admit?”

“That you are a gorgeous woman. Someone who does make people see you in ‘that’ kind of way.”

You laughed, willing your eyes to stay open. “Are you still mad about Baron?”

No response. At first.

“Yes.”

Then he dove into making you writhe. Every flick of his tongue, every suck and hum of delight, it burned through your nerves. You were alight. Feeling nothing but him. Then, still pinning you down, he curled a finger into your heat to reach where his tongue could not. Then two. It was right there. Your release. Your finish. Well, the first one anyways. Knowing Cesaro, he was going to make you cum many times. The first orgasm was rapidly approaching, making your thighs shiver around his head and cracking your voice before it could plead his name.

“That’s it, Y/N. Cum for me. Let me hear you. Feel you clamp on my fingers. Let me see you fall apart. You are so beautiful, mein Herz. Hold nothing back.”

It surged through you. Muscles seized, your thighs locked around his head. You gushed into Cesaro’s thirst. And onto his face where he couldn’t drink you up fast enough. Your orgasm continued to buzz as he continued to ease you down with his tongue. Finally, when you couldn’t take any more, he gently kissed your inner thigh.

He crawled up your body. His hands, warm and soothing, massaged you into bliss. But his eyes were still hungry.

“Are you going to say it?”

“What?” You forced your eyes open. “Say what?”

His head cocked to one side. “Are you going to admit that you are a beautiful trouble? Or do I have to prove it to you further.”

You smirked weakly. “Trouble? What trouble.”

Challenge accepted. “More it is.”

By the time the next day was dawning, he had made you admit it several times. Each repetition “making the lesson stick” as it were.

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Herz = My heart


End file.
